The Devil and His Playmate
by Artemia Fae
Summary: BL Yaoi Baffy Human!AU Highschool!AU Ace and Bugs Chandler have always been known as the 'angel' and 'devil' Chandler twins of their school. Bugs the 'devil' is failing his classes and has to call on Daffy Milton to help him pass. Except Daffy is reluctant to tutor the 'bad' twin, especially since Bugs' intentions aren't all good. Contains:funny situations, boys falling in love :)
1. Deal With the Devil

_**AN: **_**Hello everyone! Thank you for clicking onto my story! I figured since 'Acting the Part' was almost finished, I should start another story. And after a lot of plotting and that stuff, this story was created. Hope you all enjoy! **

**I'm really proud of the idea for the plot, as it wasn't easy to think of. The song 'Flashback' by Akiakane was played on repeat while I wrote this. Please forgive me if I didn't type that right. Haha. **

**Special thanks to my friend TheAbelo2 for reading this and encouraging me to post it. Thanks man, you're the best. **

**And for the rest of you, please enjoy.**

* * *

Deal With the Devil

"So where do you want to eat lunch today? The cafeteria's so _blah_." Anna Mason screwed up her pretty face in a grimace. "We could eat outside; I mean if I ever want to be as tan as you, I'm going need to get as much sun as possible."

"You do know the sun isn't _that_ healthy for you right?" Drew Milton, or 'Daffy' as his mom so valiantly dubbed him, reminded, focusing his dark brown eyes on his free-spirited, but mostly insane best friend.

Anna shrugged, watching as Daffy, for the _hundredth_ time that day, rearranged the items in his locker. "I don't care, everything and anything is going to kill me one way or another. Might as well live it up while I'm still living." She gave him one of those grins that flashed her pearly white teeth and Daffy couldn't help but smile back.

"Live fast, die young, huh? So original." He rolled his eyes tenderly at her and in retaliation; she gave him a loving punch on the arm. "So, outside it is?" She asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.

Daffy laughed, rubbing his arm. "If you promise not to punch me again, then we'll eat wherever you want."

Anna smiled. "Good."

She watched him fiddle some more with the things in his locker for a few more minutes, before inevitably getting bored and letting out a great sigh. "Why do I come early to school anyways? There's nothing to do but wait for the bell to ring."

Daffy paused what he was doing to adjust his glasses. "You come to school early because _I _come to school early, and we do everything together."

Anna nodded and her green eyes sparked with renewed understanding, though she asked the same question often and the answer was always the same. "Right, _now_ I remember. So how's tutoring going? Louise still giving you trouble? "

Daffy shut his locker and gave his best friend a grimace of his own. "Louise doesn't like to be wrong, and if you try to correct her, well you better be prepared for a long night." He informed, thinking back to all the nights spent volunteering to help the rambunctious thirteen year old.

"Why don't you just tutor another student?"

"Because Louise's mother is friends with my mom, and sure Louise is a little spoiled and a little difficult, but I think we're making progress." Daffy insisted.

Anna wasn't buying it. "Yeah, sure."

Daffy glared at her, but it held no steam. He was about to ask her a question about their Geometry homework when he noticed that she was no longer paying attention to him. Her concentration was instead focused behind him. He didn't need to turn around to see what she was staring at, or gawking really, to know that it was Ace Chandler.

Brett 'Ace' Chandler, one-half of the Chandler twins, was Anna's biggest weakness. For as long as Daffy could remember, Anna had liked the jock and her affections grew stronger with age. It wasn't a total tragic love story, as unrequited as it seemed. Daffy supposed that there could be worse love stories. And Ace wasn't a bad choice on Anna's part; known as the 'Angel', he was sweet, athletic, smart and a hard worker. Nothing compared to his brother, the 'Devil', Bryce 'Bugs' Chandler, who frequently skipped classes, never participated in anything productive, except his garage band and was a general nuisance to everyone who had the misfortune of knowing him. Still, they had most of the school bowing down to their every whim. It helped that their father was a lawyer and their mother was a doctor, especially when it meant they were too rich for their own good. What they were doing at frumpy Shadow Oaks High instead of a top private school, Daffy had no idea.

"Hey Anna," Ace rumbled behind him, making Daffy jump; that was strange, Ace Chandler had never said a word to them before, and since when did he know Anna's name?

Daffy turned around and had to raise his head to look the taller man in the eye. He was met with a pair of bright blue eyes that gleamed as their owner smiled at him in greeting. That was another thing that helped the Chandler twins get by; they were both impossibly gorgeous to the point where it seemed that they were carved out of marble. Many often said their faces should be worshipped by indigenous people and Daffy didn't think it was too far off to speculate that maybe, in another life, they probably were.

"Hey…Drew is it?" Ace greeted, extending a hand out for Daffy to shake. Daffy out of politeness, did. But he wasn't so sure what Ace Chandler was trying to get from this...encounter. Sure, Daffy supported Anna's pursuit of getting a Chandler twin, it was an impossible dream, but he supported her, still that didn't mean he wanted to be a part of it. The Chandler twins, although well liked, were the moon in their metaphorical sky, while they and almost everyone in the school, were the stars. The twins were simply way out of their league. Besides, Daffy had watched too many movies to know that people like them were always trouble.

"You can call me Daffy, what's up Ace?" Daffy struggled to keep the suspicion out of his voice.

"Can I—uh, talk to you in private?" For a second, and Daffy was definitely questioning his sanity at this point—maybe Anna was right, it was definitely too early to come to school—it seemed that Ace was nervous.

Daffy tried not to let his jaw drop. He turned to Anna who was staring at Ace as if he suddenly grew two heads. "Um, sure?" Daffy uttered, blushing furiously and praying to the gods of nerddom to help him survive this. With one last glance at his still shell-shocked best friend, Daffy followed Ace to the boys' bathroom.

It was weird, that was for sure, being in the same room, breathing the same air as a Chandler. Daffy knew where he belonged on the food chain, and it was way below the twins. He half expected the other teen to attack him or something, mainly because the thought of Ace actually _talking_ to him was way more unbelievable. Plus, Daffy saw the looks of envy on the faces of the other students as he walked with Ace, and frankly, the attention was frightening.

"So…" Ace began, breaking Daffy out of his unhelpful thoughts. They were the only ones in the bathroom as it was still too early for the normal rush. Daffy was both grateful and annoyed about this, as there was no one to call for help if Ace really did decide to attack him.

"Um, you wanted to talk to me?" Daffy asked, hoping to just get it over and done with.

"Yeah, I hear you tutor."

Daffy blinked in astonishment. a) He was expecting a punch to the face and b) he didn't know that Ace knew anything about him. Boy, today was just full of surprises.

"I-I do." Daffy confirmed.

"That's awesome man!" Ace praised, patting him on the back. Daffy smiled, still nervous, but anxiety somehow lessening by the other teen's cheerful attitude. "Thanks."

"I need you to do me a favor. No, I'm not going to ask you to do my homework." The blue-eyed teen smiled, revealing a dimple in his right cheek. "It's my brother. He uh, and I know this is going to sound crazy, but he's failing a couple of his classes and he refuses to get help or be tutored by anyone, except you."

_Now_ Daffy knew this was a set up or some practical joke and he wasn't laughing. "Wow, very funny Ace. I thought you were supposed to be the good one." Daffy turned to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"No man, I'm serious." And the desperation in his voice was enough to make Daffy halt in place.

"My brother could potentially get kicked out of this school if he doesn't get his grades up and I don't want that for him. I know the only way he can get better is if he accepts tutoring, but he won't even let me help him. Says you're the only one he wants." Ace raked a nervous hand through his starlight-silver hair.

Daffy balked at the Chandler twin. "But why me? I don't even know him!"

Ace shook his head. "He's in your Government class."

Daffy fought to remember and when he did, he was even more confused. "You mean the class he's only come to once? And I repeat, why me? There are like a billion nerds in this school, why would Bugs want _me_ to tutor him?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're cute." A voice resounded from behind him and when Daffy turned around; it was almost like staring at a mirror image of Ace, if Ace had piercings and traded in his letterman for a leather jacket and black band tee.

Standing before him was Bugs, studying Daffy the way a hawk studied his prey while Daffy simply glared at him. "I don't think I can—"

"We'll make it worth your while." Bugs offered, stepping closer so he could almost tower over Daffy.

"Oh come on Bugs, if he doesn't want to do it, you can't force him." Ace chimed in, before Bugs fixed him with his cold gaze and Ace, reluctantly shut up.

"What could you possibly offer that would make me say yes?" Daffy inquired, genuinely curious.

"Well," Bugs began, flashing a mischievous smirk at his brother, "as an official Chandler tutor, you're welcome in our circle. Which means you get to come to any party we throw, you get special treatment from the other students and you move up a notch on the hierarchy. What's not to love about that?"

Daffy rolled his eyes. "I could think of a million things—"

"Did I mention, you get to share all this with a plus one?" Bugs interrupted.

Daffy immediately thought of Anna, how much she'd _die_ just to be this close to Ace. He didn't want any part of the Chandler twins; after all, they just _had_ to be trouble. But he thought of Anna and how she'd never really get an opportunity like this again and he found himself about to make a deal with the devil.

"But there is one condition," Bugs put a finger in the air. "you have to go out with me at least once."

Daffy frowned. "Absolutely not!"

"Come on, I'm not such a bad guy." Bugs smirked. It wasn't a secret that Bugs was gay, but seeing that the rowdy Chandler twin rarely dated and then finding out that he was interested in _him_, was a little shocking to say the least.

"You don't have to agree to that." Ace spoke, placing a hand on Daffy's shoulder. The gesture was meant to comfort him, to make him relax, but at the icy glare Bugs gave his brother, Ace removed his hand quickly.

"But I'm already tutoring someone." Daffy added meekly. Even to his own ears, the excuse sounded feeble.

"Believe me Daffy, Bugs needs you more." Ace laughed, poking good hearted fun at his brother. Daffy half-expected Bugs to look angry, but instead he seemed amused.

"Whatever they're paying you, I'll double it." Bugs offered, ice blue eyes intensely focused on him.

Louise's parents weren't paying him anything and he preferred it that way; it kept things simpler. Besides, he liked doing this on his own volition, it made him feel better about himself. Sure, he needed the money, but he planned to be a pool boy next summer and he could wait until then. And just how cheap did they expect him to be? He wasn't so eager to sell his soul to the 'Devil' Chandler if it meant he'd have to give up a piece of his dignity as well. "I can't take money from you." He declared, raising his head high.

To his surprise, Bugs grinned. Like his brother, he had one of those smiles that could melt the polar ice caps. It took Daffy a few seconds to stop being dazzled.

Ace gave his brother a slightly disappointed look. "We've laid all our cards on the table and he still doesn't want to do it. I'm sorry Bugs, but you're just going to have to choose someone else."

"I'm sorry," Daffy apologized to both of them, "but look on the bright side; we probably wouldn't be a good match as tutor and student."

Bugs looked surprised and strangely…proud. He exchanged glances with his brother. "See, I told you he'd be a good one."

Daffy turned to look at Ace, who nodded. "You were right." Then he turned to the brown eyed teen. "Congratulations, you're probably the first person to deny a Chandler something. You got spunk kid." And he winked at Daffy.

If Daffy was confused before, he was even more confused now. "E-excuse me?"

"Being rebuffed isn't something that happens to us often, but I have to admit, it's refreshing when it does." Ace confessed, taking Daffy's elbow and moving to escort him out of the bathroom.

Bugs stopped them, "I respect that. See you in Government." Bugs winked and Daffy tried not to contemplate on why he felt suddenly bad. Wasn't he dodging a bullet by not working with the 'bad' Chandler twin? Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was denying someone in need. No matter how ridiculous Bugs' demands were, if he was desperate enough to ask, he was desperate enough for help. And yet, Daffy figured it was probably being in the Chandlers' presence that was making it harder to stick with his decision. Giving Bugs a nod, he allowed Ace to escort him out of the bathroom.

* * *

As expected, Bugs didn't show up for Government class. Daffy didn't know why he cared enough to notice and it irked him a little that he let a Chandler be in any fraction of his thoughts, so getting out his notes and textbook he proceeded to forget all about the Chandler boys and focus on his work.

Only that proved quite a feat as he thought about Ace's words: _he refuses to get help or be tutored by anyone, except you… _Daffy was a straight A student, maybe Bugs knew that and wanted his help or maybe Bugs was just insane. It wasn't like he could actually be attracted to Daffy, after all, Daffy wasn't anywhere near Chandler standards. Not that he cared; he was just trying to make sense of things.

The lunch bell rang, signaling that Government class was over and that Daffy hadn't been paying attention through any of it. Annoyed, he packed his bag and left to go look for Anna.

He was halfway to Anna's Biology lab when someone tapped him on the back, making him turn around and wish he hadn't. Eris Allen, his long time admirer (read: crazy stalker), was shaking her bleached blonde head at him. "Daffy, I thought you knew better than to walk down Hallway A. Don't you know the wolves could descend?"

Daffy frowned at her and was about to tell her that he was, in fact, in Hallway B, when he looked around and noticed that the lockers weren't their usual purple. He must have been so distracted that he took the wrong way to Anna's class. And now he had to face Eris…

"Look Eris, can you make this quick? I don't really have the time right n—"

But she cut him off by leaning up extra close to his face. "You've been ignoring my calls." She sounded hurt.

"Yeah, well, I've been busy studying. Besides, you live like five blocks away, and we go to school together, how much more do you need?" Daffy asked, annoyed. Eris Allen was a very difficult human being and right now, he had enough of that for one day.

"I can think of a few things." She arched her eyebrows suggestively. Daffy stared at her, unimpressed.

"If you call me again, I'll change my number." He warned and was about to push past her when she pulled him back.

"You're mean, but I like it."

"Hey!" Someone called and everyone including Eris and the students around him, stopped at the sound of the person's voice_. Please be Anna, please be Anna, _Daffy hoped, desperately wishing for the speaker to be his best friend coming to pull him out of an _Evil_ _Eris_ situation.

Instead, the universe wasn't on his side and when he looked up, he saw Bugs coming to his rescue. "Get your hands off Chandler property."

Eris released him immediately, before somehow gaining some nerve and asked Bugs. "Since when does he have anything to do with you Chandlers?"

"Since he agreed to be my new tutor." Bugs said defiantly.

Eris turned big, hurt blue eyes on him. "Daffy, you and Bugs Chandler are working together? Is that why you've been so busy?"

Bugs came up to wrap an arm around the confused out of his mind teen's shoulder. "Yep, we've been very busy…studying. Am I right Daffy?"

Daffy who finally understood what was happening, nodded his head almost frantically. "Yep, I'm Bugs' tutor."

"And none of you goons can mess with him." Bugs decreed, giving a warning glare to their peers who had all stopped their actions and were paying them with undivided attention. "That includes you Evelyn."

"It's Eris."

"Whatever." He tightened his hold around Daffy who tried to remain calm and act like everything was normal.

"So when were you going to tell me this, Daffy? That you had Chandler immunity?" She inquired, looking offended.

"Um—uh—" Daffy stammered.

"I told him to keep it a secret. Wasn't too proud to admit I needed a tutor. But Daffy here made me a changed man." Bugs rubbed his shoulder, giving Daffy a signature Chandler smile.

All Daffy managed to do was blush.

"See you later Heather," Bugs winked at her, before carrying Daffy along with him.

From behind them, they could hear an angry shout. "It's Eris!"

"Y-you know, I'm grateful you got me out of there, but I haven't sold my soul just yet. But I owe you one." Daffy uttered, trying not to focus on the surprised faces passing them by.

Bugs managed to shrug while still having his arm wrapped around Daffy. "Tutor me and you won't have to worry about it."

"Fine." Daffy sighed, feeling as if it wasn't such a hard bargain after Bugs was kind and crazy enough to save his butt back there.

The Chandler twin stopped walking and gaped at Daffy, before schooling his expression back into one of cool confidence. "What?"

"I'll do it. I'll tutor you." Daffy said, daring to look the other teen in the eye.

Bugs extended a hand and smirked. "You're going to make a deal with the 'devil'?"

"I'd be a fool not to."

They shook hands then and Daffy tried to ignore the electricity coursing through his fingertips at the contact. "Then congratulations, you've just signed up for the ride of your life."

Daffy couldn't help but smile back. "I would consider you more of a crossroads demon, than a devil you know?"

Bugs raised a grey eyebrow. "Just wait till you get to know me."

As Daffy peered up into those crystal eyes, he couldn't help but feel somehow safer. He knew that when he had time to think about it he'd be kicking himself, and yet he found himself not really caring that much.

When he and Bugs finally parted ways and he was left to find Anna, he couldn't help but think that the Chandler twins, though markedly different, were quite the anomaly.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**So to anyone wondering, this is set in a high school. I'm not sure where yet, but I'll be sure to think of it soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	2. Keep Calm and Trust Anna

Keep Calm and Trust Anna

_Inner Conflict_

_And though we were different,_  
_We were very much same._  
_His heart was heaven sent,_  
_Despite the tarnish to his name._

_Now I find deep in my soul,_  
_A feeling I've never felt before._  
_Though I wanted no part of the dole,_  
_I couldn't help but open my door._

_-'Inner Conflict' by Harmony Valenka Smith_

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Hi guys! Sorry for the long delay! School's just beginning and it's been keeping me busy, but fear not, I will try to update as regularly as I can. :) **

**Special thanks to my beta Harmony Valenka Smith for the much needed help and encouragement and thank you guys for the love and support for this fic in the form of faves/reviews/follows everything. I really appreciate it. I also want to thank my friend Abel, who, although couldn't read this chapter before it was posted, remains a good friend and a major inspiration. **

**Fair warning, this chapter doesn't have a lot of action, but it was necessary to move the plot along. And to anyone wondering, I am working on the epilogue to 'Acting the Part' it's just going to take some time. (Busy, busy, busy.)**

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

Anna was peering into a huge textbook about the mechanics of Photosynthesis when Daffy finally made it to the lab. She was the only one left in the room and Daffy felt fondness well up within him at the sight of his best friend studying hard—something she wouldn't normally do if it were any subject besides Biology—he took a moment to appreciate it, seeing that it was the only piece of normalcy in this otherwise crazy day.

When she raised her head from her book and saw him, she gave him a greeting smile. Tentatively, he smiled back before taking a seat next to her.

"I'm _starving_," She admitted, closing her book and placing it into her bag. "I think today's chicken salad Wednesday, which is loads better than chicken nugget Thursday, right? What's with all the chicken themed lunch days anyways?"

Daffy shrugged, only half-listening. "It's the school board's way of getting us to eat healthier."

Anna nodded. "Right. You seem distracted, what's the matter Daffy? How did it go with Ace?"

Daffy narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "You sound oddly calm, seeing that the boy you've been in love with since Middle School just spoke to you."

It was Anna's turn to shrug, but the movement was a bit awkward and the growing blush on her cheeks did little to help her look nonchalant. "I'm trying not to freak out until I reach home. I have a reputation."

He laughed despite himself. Anna could be so ridiculous, but she wasn't his best friend for nothing. "Okay, Miss Infamous, I'm hungry too. Let's go eat lunch."

The atmosphere fell into a comfortable silence as they walked side by side to the cafeteria. Daffy tried to relax; as long as the rest of the day proved uneventful then he could almost forget about the whole deal he made with Bugs…almost.

But of course, luck wasn't on his side. He brushed off the funny looks the other students were giving him as they walked, but it was impossible to ignore everyone when all motion paused as he and Anna entered the cafeteria.

It was so quiet that if a pin dropped, it would echo.

He didn't give anyone eye contact as he dragged a confused Anna to get her lunch and then practically fled to the courtyard where they could eat.

It was mid April and the weather in Bend, Oregon was warm enough for them to wear thin sweaters. It was beautiful, really and Daffy was happy Anna suggested eating outside.

He took a huge forkful of his salad and almost melted into a puddle of delight at the taste, which was as good as it always was. He didn't notice Anna watching him from across the table until she cleared her throat and he saw her disgruntled face.

"What?" He inquired, swallowing his mouthful while trying to look as innocent as possible.

Anna wasn't buying it. "You _know_ what. Why was everyone looking at us? Does this have anything to do with the Chandlers?"

Daffy was about to lie, but then Anna gave him her most intimidating glare and he gave up the goose. "It has _everything_ to do with the Chandlers. I'm Chandler property now. And apparently, that's a shock to everyone. Which I kind of understand, as the only reason the Chandlers want my help is because of my brains and Bugs' weird, confusing attraction to me!"

Daffy hadn't realized he said all that too loud until he looked around and saw that the other students had stopped their activities to look at him. Burying his face in his folded arms, he wished he could just disappear.

He was pulled from the edge of panic when he felt Anna tapping him on the head. "Daffy, this is a lot to take in." She admitted, sympathetically.

He frowned at her through his fingers. "_You're_ telling _me_. Oh and I forgot to mention, you also get to go through this torture. They said I get to include a plus one."

Anna stared at him disbelievingly. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Then this means—"

"What, what does this mean?"

"I get to hang out with Ace!"

Daffy winced. It wasn't the reaction he expected. "Anna, we're not going to be their _friends, _it's more like we'll be their _groupies_. And you know how I feel about the Chandlers. I don't want to be a groupie. You see all this attention I'm getting. I don't know what I have gotten myself into."

His best friend patted his hand sympathetically. "It will be okay. You're super smart and you're very kind for not turning down someone in need, even if they are 'evil'. Look at the bright side; I get to go through this with you. We can be miserable together."

He laughed, unable to stop himself. "And you get to hang with Ace." He confirmed. "So it's not so bad for _you_."

"By the way," Anna began, spearing a leaf of lettuce with her fork. "What's he like? Is he as sweet as they say?"

"Well, he hasn't punched me in the face yet, so I guess he's cool." Daffy replied dryly.

Anna smirked. "I bet." Then, "But seriously, what's he like?"

"I told you, he's cool. He cares a lot for his brother, it's obvious and…admirable." Daffy admitted honestly.

Anna blushed harder than he'd ever seen her. "Really? Wow."

He nodded.

"And how's Bugs? Is he cool too?"

Daffy allowed himself to think about Bugs, his take charge attitude, his confidence, his jerkass ways and his puzzling attraction to Daffy himself and he involuntarily blushed. "I don't know, he's so different from his brother. I guess he's okay in his own way." He paused then, "Did I tell you that Bugs wants to go out with me?" He whispered, afraid the other students would overhear.

Anna coughed and had to take a sip from her water bottle to calm herself. "W-what?"

Daffy nodded frantically. "Yeah, he does. And it's not like I don't want to go on a date with him, it's just I don't know what we would have in common."

For awhile Anna said nothing, she merely stared at Daffy contemplatively. Finally, she said "That Bugs has good taste."

Daffy frowned. "That's it? That's the nugget of Anna wisdom I get?"

Anna shrugged, "Hey, it's all going to be fine. You're overthinking this. What's our best friend motto?"

Daffy bit his lip, and then repeated the phrase that Anna had told him back when they were kids and he was afraid to cross Fisherman's river. The phrase that had him believing in her and knowing that their friendship would last a lifetime. The phrase she made him repeat whenever either of them were in a bind. "Trust Anna, trust Daffy. Best friends forever, strong like taffy." Yeah, it was lame, but it helped them out of tough scrapes.

She high-fived him and laughed. "That's what I'm talking about."

He grinned at her, but then a girl with nearly platinum blonde hair passed by and Daffy was suddenly reminded of Eris and bumping into her. Subsequently he remembered the unlikely hero in Bugs. He told this to Anna, who grimaced—she didn't like Eris, (well, no one did)—but gave him an approving nod at the mention of Bugs saving the day.

"I know your opinion of the Chandlers is…complicated at best, but maybe this is a sign that Bugs isn't such a bad guy, maybe." Anna offered, hoping to lift Daffy's spirits.

It worked as the raven-haired teen felt hope rise in his chest. "Yeah and I believe that maybe the tutoring will go well."

Just then two familiar faces passed through the cafeteria with their entourage of worshipping admirers. Daffy could see them from his seat outside and he hoped that they couldn't see him, but his hopes were in vain for as soon as his gaze drifted out to the courtyard where Daffy was watching like a deer caught in headlights, Ace gave him a thumbs up and touched Bugs who, when he spotted Daffy, winked at him wickedly.

Daffy found it hard to break eye contact with the Chandlers and was still staring at them until Anna pulled him back to the present. "Daffy? What are you looking at?"

He ignored her question and instead asked out loud, "How bad could it be?"

* * *

If Daffy taught Louise was a bit of a storm, Bugs was a category five hurricane. And though tutoring Bugs was much worse than he expected, Daffy was determined to stick with it, even if it was going to be a total nightmare.

* * *

**_A/N: _Thank you all so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed! More to come soon! Enjoy the rest of your weekend! **

**If you have any questions/comments/concerns regarding the story, please leave them in a review or PM me. Thank you! (^_^)**


	3. Two Worlds Collide

_**A/N: **_**Hi lovelies! I'm back! This chapter took awhile because I had school and life just generally knocking me in the head. But I'm finally back. I have to say that I was listening to a lot of Panic! At the Disco, Demi Lovato and even some Ashlee Simpson and that inspired this chapter. **

**Anywho, I just want to thank you all for reading/following/favoriting/and reviewing. It really makes my day and I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate it. **

**I want to give _ .SP _a mention because I enjoy our talks. :D**

**Special thanks to my beta Harmony Valenka Smith and my friend/beta theAbelo2 or Abel, for helping me with this chapter and being the burning light that keeps me writing whenever it's too dark. And I also want to give a shout out to the Looney Slash Community for being so great and having me be a part of it.**

**I hope you all like this chapter as, like always, I put my heart and soul into it. Also, if you want to see Bugs and Daffy do more tutoring sessions, let me know and I'll integrate them into future chapters, heck if there is _anything _in this story that you'd like to see more of or would like to see then let me know. I'd love to hear your ideas. Thanks.**

* * *

Two Worlds Collide

_But who could love me?_

_I am out of my mind. _

– '_She Had the World' Panic At the Disco_

* * *

Daffy found himself sitting in the Chandler's huge living room, trying his best not to have a heart attack. His anxiety had been with him all day, pooling under the surface but not noticeable enough to become a distraction, until now, where it felt as if he couldn't keep any of it in.

He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, but that didn't help. Of course, Daffy knew what was making him so nervous; he was in the Chandler house, with the expensive furniture that cost more than his mom and dad's lifetime salary combined, where the boys with the cerulean eyes and the sinful smiles lived, and where he always told himself he'd never step foot in, but was now chewing on his words.

He took another deep breath and tried to think about what the Chandlers were probably doing at this moment. He had agreed to arrive before them as it was either that or drive in Ace's Volvo with both he and Bugs sitting just a few inches from him, and to Daffy there was nothing worse than sitting in a car for any amount of time, alone with the Chandlers. It just seemed like it would be a really painful time. Now, Daffy felt like kicking himself, because sitting in their house, with their parents right upstairs, waiting to tutor the impossible Chandler twin was way more uncomfortable than a half an hour drive with the twins.

Daffy contemplated taking out _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest _to read while he waited for the twins to return from their respective after-school activities: Ace's football practice and Bugs'…well Daffy honestly didn't know what Bugs did outside of his garage band.

It was so weird how much a mystery Bugs was, sure the Chandlers always lived their lives in the spotlight so to speak, but so much of their lives were secret and kept under wraps, there was so much that Daffy didn't know and so much he was too timid to find out…

For the thousandth time that day, he was considering his lack of preparation for tutoring the dark lord of Evil and contemplating escaping through the back door when he heard the sound of someone pulling up in the Chandler driveway.

Daffy swallowed – there was no room to back out now…

Ace was the first to walk in - or really burst in as there was no finesse put into his entrance - and his open sky eyes lit up when they saw Daffy. The younger teen gave a shy smile in greeting before it was wiped from his face when he saw Bugs' iceberg ones staring at him in that dark way that made his pulse race.

Daffy quickly stood up to greet the twins properly. He leaned in to shake Ace's hand which he figured was customary for guys to do, but was surprised by Ace turning down his hand in favor of pulling him in for a giant bear hug.

The embrace was warm and comforting, but Daffy was so thrown off by it that he was dazed briefly until Ace released him for Bugs to pull him away.

"This is where you guys are going to work," Ace began after they moved into another room. He motioned to the extravagant space the Chandlers used as a dining room. "If you need me I'll be upstairs, sleeping off this long ass day and maybe torturing Mom and Dad a little." He turned around to leave, before side-eying Bugs and whispering so low Daffy almost didn't catch it: "Don't kill him."

Daffy was pretty sure Ace meant that for Bugs, but like everything else in his life at this moment, he wasn't quite sure of anything.

* * *

One hour in and Daffy was half on his way to pulling his hair out; Bugs wasn't just difficult, he was a freaking nightmare. And it wasn't because the insufferable Chandler was incapable or unwilling to learn, in fact he proved that he had a good grasp on the material and had no problems answering some of the challenging questions, but after an hour of making startling progress, he took out his iPod and started listening to some type of loud, obnoxious rock music that set Daffy's teeth on edge.

And sure, Daffy was polite and respectful and was able to get him back to the matter at hand, but then Bugs started falling asleep at the table, and sure, Daffy could deal with that, after all in his remarkably short time tutoring students, he had to deal with both the disrespectful and disinterested Louise, so practicing his patience, he sat there and tried to guide Bugs back onto the right track.

And it started going smoothly until Bugs got upset.

It threw Daffy off-guard, all they were doing was reading a passage from their History textbook when Bugs suddenly swore.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Daffy inquired, thinking it was something about the homework that bothered the older teen.

"I can't do this anymore." Bugs admitted, closing the book with an audible _thud. _

Daffy frowned. "Look, I know the French revolution is a lot to take in but-"

"No, you don't understand. I _can't_ have you tutoring me," He said, begging Daffy with his eyes. "This is wrong. This was a mistake."

Daffy felt his heart stop. Was Bugs actually rejecting him? What could he have done so wrong? Were they just incompatible? "I guess I d-don't understand."

"Then let me enlighten you. There's a reason I wanted you to tutor me, a reason I thought the alone time would be good for us."

"You just really suck at History?" Daffy asked hopefully.

Bugs smirked. "Not quite."

"Then why?"

"Because you think I'm something I'm not. I've lied to so many people, I don't want to lie to you too…well I don't want to lie to you anymore than I already have." Bugs sighed.

All Daffy could do was blink. He had no idea what to say so he settled for just staring at the other teen.

After a few seconds of silence, Bugs took the raven-haired teen's hand. "Can I take you somewhere?"

Daffy nodded. He wasn't sure what was happening and it wasn't like he trusted Bugs, but for some reason he agreed to follow the older teen, if only because his curiosity outweighed the fear.

They snuck out of the Chandler house quietly and into Ace's Volvo. After a few minutes of driving on the dark road, Daffy eventually figured they were heading back to the school.

He turned to face Bugs who was gripping the steering wheel tight with all his attention focused on the road before them.

"Bugs, if this is some plan to vandalize the school, I'm not going to join you. You can just turn this car around right now if you believe that I'm going to help you destroy-"

But the older teen's intense blue eyes pinned him with that icy stare that made Daffy's mouth run dry and he quickly shut up.

"It's not what you think. Believe me." There was a bitter edge to Bugs' words. Daffy waited, hoping for more of an explanation, but when he realized that no more would be said, he settled for just staring out the window.

They pulled up to the school parking lot after what felt like an eternity, though they couldn't have been driving for more than twenty minutes. Bugs hopped out of the car first before coming around to open the door for Daffy who was beginning to have second thoughts.

The school was obviously locked, after all it was pretty late, but the lights were still on. Daffy felt the unease in his stomach; if they got caught they could be suspended or even worse…expelled! But there was something about the certainty in Bugs, his lack of caution that was becoming contagious and soon Daffy was more confidently following Bugs as he led him to a side entrance behind the school.

The blue-eyed teen jiggled the handle of an ancient looking door. It creaked under his palm and with a push, it swung open revealing a dark passageway. The whole thing was creepy and weird, but Daffy followed Bugs anyways, like a bug attracted to light, feeling more intrigued with every step he took.

After a few moments of fumbling – Daffy wasn't the most graceful person especially when it came to walking around in the dark- Bugs took his hand in his and led him further down the passageway.

Bugs' hand was warm and a bit larger than his. It wrapped around his firmly and sent electric tingles up his arm. Daffy swallowed, and tried to focus on walking properly instead of the heat radiating from Bugs' palm.

The passageway was long, that was for sure. And while they walked, Daffy's mind got carried away. It was beginning to make him wonder if Bugs was leading him to some underground club where all the bad boys and bad girls hung out. Though it didn't make sense for him to bring Daffy who was about as nerdy as they come and would probably kill the fun. Daffy was about to stop walking and demand for Bugs to tell him what he was up to when Bugs suddenly halted his steps.

He flipped a switch and soon the passageway was illuminated by a watery glow. Daffy had to blink a few times to clear his vision.

A stairway faced them. Bugs wasted no time in climbing, still not letting go of Daffy's hand, he led the younger teen up the stairs slowly until they reached the top where the hallways of the high school faced them.

The raven-haired teen almost panicked; he was sure they'd be caught this time and if anyone saw him with Bugs, at this moment, the punishment would sure be serious. But Bugs just kept walking, unaware of Daffy's moral crisis.

Finally he stopped at the entrance of the cafeteria. To Daffy's increasing surprise, Bugs fished out a set of keys and opened the door, sidled in and motioned for Daffy to follow.

It was empty; there was no raving party kids, or rowdy football players, it was just the two of them, alone.

"What's going on?" Daffy inquired, somehow finding his voice.

Bugs smiled shyly, for the first time that Daffy had ever seen. "This is it, this is the part of my life I kept from you."

The younger teen was definitely confused. "What, that you like empty cafeterias, that you're a werewolf who enjoys the smell of bleach and disinfectant at nightfall, or do you just enjoy prowling the halls of high schools at night to appear mysterious or something?"

Bugs laughed. "It's none of those things, though I have to give you credit for your imagination. The truth is my dear Daffy, I am not the uncaring, callous bad boy you see before you. I am…" And he punctuated the words by doing his best Dark Knight pose. "Batman! No I'm just kidding, I actually work here sometimes during the weekends and at night as a janitor."

"Okay, haha you got me." Daffy rolled his eyes. Refusing to believe any of it.

Bugs frowned. "I'm serious."

"Okay, let's say that I buy it. Why do you work as a janitor? Aren't your parents filthy stinkin' rich? Am I supposed to believe that you're humble?"

Bugs smirked, unperturbed by Daffy's words. "Well, the thing is. It was my punishment for teepeeing the Principal's house. A bunch of my buddies and I got in trouble and were sent to help Tom, the custodian, clean the school or risk suspension. Once they did their time, my buddies quit and went back to being bad. As for me, well, let's just say I walk both sides of the tracks. I kind of like cleaning, it brings me peace. And I'm not ashamed of it. Ace knows, my family knows. Though Ace is the only one who supports it. I figured I'd tell you, since you seem like a genuinely nice guy."

Daffy considered this all for a moment, it made sense, technically. But then again, Bugs wasn't a walking pillar of honesty.

"So why'd you bring me here?" The younger teen asked, genuinely curious. "To change the way I perceive you?"

Bugs shrugged. "Maybe, I'm not too sure. I really didn't think this plan through, but I really like you…there's something that I want you to see."

Bugs took Daffy's hand and led them to the courtyard, which was dark save for the moonlight and stars above. Bugs' bright hair shone silver in the light and his beautiful eyes, seemed to glow. He let go of Daffy's hand to disappear and in his absence bright lights blinked to life and illuminated the entire space with radiance.

It took Daffy's breath away. He had never seen the school look like this before, as he always went home early, but now he was speechless. It reminded Daffy of Christmas and it brought warmth into his heart.

He didn't notice Bugs beside him until he heard his voice. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

All Daffy could do was nod.

"It's a perk of being friends with Tom; I kind of get to have this all to myself. And now I'm sharing it with you."

Daffy smiled. "Do you say this to all the other guys you bring up here?"

"No, you're the first one I've ever shared this with."

"Why are you interested in me anyways? I'm practically invisible. I mean, look at me." The younger teen rolled his eyes and stared at his shoes.

Bugs curved a finger under his chin and tilted Daffy's head up so that the younger teen had nowhere else to look but at the blue-eyed bad boy. "I am." After a beat, "Daffy?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to be the Bonnie to my Clyde." Bugs said with blazing sincerity.

Daffy blinked. "I can't."

"I meant it when I said that it won't work with you as my tutor, because there is no way in hell that I can sit with you for more than five minutes without wanting to kiss you."

"I can't." Daffy repeated.

"I know it's because I'm a Chandler and you don't want the extra attention—"

Daffy nodded frantically. "No, it's not that, well it is that but there's something else."

"Is it because I'm 'evil'? I can't really change that."

Daffy nodded. "Because you don't know me and you're not real. You're just one of the popular kids. You can't understand what it's like to be in my shoes."

"I want to know. My life isn't easy Daffy. I can't compare to Ace and I definitely don't meet my parents' expectations."

"You're not real. I don't know you past that mask you wear."

Bugs smirked, but his smile didn't touch his eyes. "What will it take for me to prove to you that I'm real?"

Daffy was about to answer when Bugs leaned in and whispered: "I'm just as human as you. And guess what. I see you, why can't you see me?"

When Daffy looked up, Bugs' lips were level with his. He knew he could get his heart broken, and that Bugs' world probably didn't have any room for him. The Chandlers were nothing but trouble after all, but he couldn't help himself. He leaned up and pressed his lips to the older teen's. Come what may.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Aaaaand the big reveal! To be honest, ****I can't help but make Bugs a little dorky and theatrical because I've realized, even though he's like my most favorite cartoon character ever, that he has these quirks that make him so...I don't know..._him_.**

**Hope you all like how this story's going so far. Please keep reading and stay safe out there! **


	4. The Bad Day

The Bad Day

"Found"

_Make it ever so_

_I was lost in the darkness_

_With you, I am found._

_ \- Harmony Valenka Smith_

* * *

**_A/N:_ Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the delay, I am working on several multichapter fics and school has really been beating me over the head. I know that that is no excuse. But believe me when I say that I am extremely sorry. :( **

**I want to thank Abel and Harmony Valenka Smith for helping with this chapter and the story on a whole, and I want to thank all you fabulous readers out there who have been reviewing/reading/favoriting/following thank you so much! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to reply to you all but just know that I read every one and it makes me very happy to see that you all enjoy what I do! I am going to reply to every review starting with today. I wish FFN had a better review email system but it's okay, I can make do. **

**Let's see if you guys can spot the Easter eggs that I put into this chapter. It's okay if you can't. I put a little Looney Tunes and Looney Tunes Show trivia in this chapter, if you can spot the two characters in here, then you win! What exactly? I'm not sure, but I'll figure it out! :P**

**Now I know I'm talking your ear off. Onto the story:**

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

Daffy walked down the corridors of Hallway C, being cautious as not to stare or look too hard at anyone passing by. He didn't want to get his ass kicked walking down the hallway they called 'Death Row'. Even though he was now more than just Chandler property, more like Chandler _royalty, _and maybe in another life he'd be feeling more powerful and less nervous, but who was he kidding? No amount of Chandler influence was going to make him less reclusive.

It was Bugs' crazy idea anyways. _Come see me in class._ He'd said. _But isn't that down Death Row?_ Daffy had timidly asked. _Yeah, but trust me, you'll be safe. No one's gonna touch you when they know_ _we're dating. I doubt anyone at this school has a death wish. _Bugs had winked and flashed a perfect smile at Daffy and yeah, it's kind of hard to complain when your boyfriend's exceedingly good at flushing the anxiety right out of you with his simple charm.

So long story short, Daffy found himself trudging to Bugs' class with his hoodie pulled over his head and his cellphone in his pocket (in the case that he may need to call Anna for help, though it didn't make any sense since Anna was probably in Geography and she wouldn't be able to answer her phone.) He was almost there, when suddenly a huge football player placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him from getting any further. Daffy would never be able to recognize him: no matter how popular they were, football players were not the type of people he fawned over or even bothered to learn their names.

Daffy felt the rising fear jump start his heart, but he ignored it in favor of clinging to the sliver of hope making its way through his veins. Maybe the jock wasn't in the mood to cause him harm, maybe he just wanted to talk?

"Hey fresh meat, you get lost or something?"

The jock placed his hand on Daffy's neck so that he was incapable of moving. He peered down at Daffy's face and grinned wickedly.

Daffy frowned, "I'm not looking for any trouble, I'm just looking for Bugs."

The jock's eyebrows raised. "What do you need to see him for? If you ask me it looks like Pretty Red Riding Hood needs to find his way back home."

Daffy gulped.

"And I know just where it is." The bully continued.

With that he threw Daffy over his shoulder and ran.

* * *

Bugs sensed something was wrong when he looked at the time and Daffy still hadn't met him yet. He got up from his seat and peered out into the hallway where an eery silence awaited him.

Hallway C was the loudest, rowdiest corridor in the school, it didn't usually fall silent like that even when he walked with Ace. Something was definitely wrong.

He took one step, watching all the faces staring back at him with fear in their eyes. One person, a girl named Tina (everyone knew her, she was a tough talking, brave soul and one of the few people Bugs trusted, if any), pointed at the ground to where Daffy's glasses lay.

Bugs said one word. "Where?"

And she pointed to the right leading down several hallways. "That tool took your boyfriend, don't know exactly where he went, but my guess is he's taking him to the pool."

Bugs' hands clenched into fists. The pool was where many bullies took their 'prey'. Bugs almost smirked, whoever this jock was, he was way too stupid to know that once you mess with someone in the Chandler group, you mess with a Chandler. And that's a crime punishable by the worst force of all time; a Chandler beating.

He ran, because time was running out. No one was brave enough to stand in his way and thus every time he encountered someone including a teacher, they would step aside to let him through.

It wasn't hard to find the stupid bully; in his wake he left a lot of broken things like windows, doors, even desks. And so all Bugs had to do was follow the trail.

Finally, he made it to the indoor pool of their school. Shadow Oaks High had one of the biggest indoor pools and one of the best swimming teams in Oregon. The only problem was it was always cold because the school couldn't afford adequate heating and so, if you were to dunk a person in it who wasn't used to the water's temperatures, it would be like throwing someone overboard the Titanic.

He saw the jock, none other than Jimmy Johnson, put Daffy down and was about to throw him in when Bugs, desperate to stop him, pushed Jimmy into the freezing depths below.

"Bugs!" Daffy exclaimed. The Chandler sighed, happy to see that his boyfriend was in one piece, though Daffy was shivering. Being the ever perfect gentleman that Bugs was sometimes, _sometimes_ mind you, he took off his jacket and placed it around Daffy's shoulders. "I'm so happy you're safe." Bugs whispered, holding Daffy close. "We might need to get you some new glasses."

"Yeah," Daffy let out a relieved sigh, "they fell during all the chaos."

Bugs let Daffy go to turn to Jimmy who was trying miserably to get out of the pool. "Don't you dare -" Bugs commanded before he was cut off by Coach Yosemite, gym teacher and renowned pain in the ass, he was one of those teachers who thought they were so important they could pass for Vice Principal.

"What in tarnation is going on here?" He yelled in that annoyingly exorbitant accent of his. "Why is there a student in the pool? And what are you three doing here during class hours?"

Neither of them could answer, poor Daffy couldn't see very well, Jimmy couldn't speak what with his bones freezing and Bugs, who was the only one capable of speaking and recounting what happened was cut off again by the coach the second he opened his mouth to respond.

"Ahhh, I should have known that you Bryce Chandler would be a culprit in all this."

Daffy interrupted. "It wasn't his fault, it was that jock kid!" He pointed in the general direction of the pool.

Coach Sam wasn't having it. "You mean to tell me that Jimmy here was up to all this?"

"Yes!" Both Bugs and Daffy replied.

Coach Sam looked unimpressed. "Right, you two are coming with me."


	5. Too Little, Too Late

_**A/N: **_**Hello guys! It's that time of year again, it's almost Christmas but it's also Finals time. I wish you all the best of luck!**

**I hope you all are staying warm out there!**

**I want to thank my beta Harmony Valenka Smith for the help and the much needed patience and guidance. Thank you, I appreciate the help!**

**And of course I want to thank you lovely readers for the favorites/follows/reviews/everything. I appreciate it so much! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Principal Fudd's office was cramped and smelled of peanut butter for some reason. However, that didn't stop Principal Fudd from being Daffy's favorite. He always liked the older man with the balding head and kind eyes. Principal Fudd was a quiet, soft-spoken man who could be stern when he wanted to, but he was also incredibly understanding.

And thankfully Bugs felt the same. He seemed at ease once they got to the office door and actually managed to intertwine his fingers with Daffy's. Coach Sam had left with Jimmy to get him into a warmer change of clothes.

Now, as they sat in front of the older man, with Jimmy sitting off to the side and Coach Sam explaining the situation, or rather, yelling his poor assumption of what happened at Principal Fudd, both Bugs and Daffy wished they could be somewhere else.

"And another thing -"

"That's enough Coach Sam, I think I got it."

"But, with all due respect Sir -"

"I said that's enough!" Principal Fudd rubbed his tired eyes and gave the Coach an exasperated look, silencing the younger man immediately. "Now, Bryce. Is it true that you dumped poor Jimmy here into the school pool?"

Bugs nodded. "Yes, but I was only stopping him from hurting Daffy." He explained.

"Who's Daffy?" The Principal asked, raising an eyebrow, then, "Oh! You mean Drew?"

Bugs nodded again.

"Is this true Drew?"

"Yes. Bugs...ugh Bryce was only stopping me from getting thrown into the pool myself."

"Right. Johnson what do you have to say for yourself?"

Jimmy was silent. Bugs pinned angry blue eyes on him and the coward actually shivered. When he finally spoke his voice was shaky and nervous. "I - I made a mistake. I'm sorry."

Principal Fudd frowned. "This is ridiculous. You all should be in your classes, not causing havoc in my school!..Jimmy you're on suspension for two days. This isn't the first time you've bullied someone. Drew you're lucky you had Bryce here to stop him and as for you Bryce, you caused a lot of damage."

"I'll pay for everything. I promise."

Principal Fudd sighed. "I'm afraid it's not that easy. You have to learn that you can't buy your way out of problems. I'm taking away your janitor privileges."

Both Bugs and Daffy exchanged panicked looks.

"Temporarily. It's just temporary. Until you've learned your lesson. I'm sure Tom will just have to find someone else for now."

Bugs sighed in relief; it wasn't the greatest, but it was better.

"And as for you Drew, you're a clean slate. Seeing that you were just along for the ride. I'll let you slide...this time."

"Thank you." Daffy said, looking over at Bugs whose entire face was unreadable.

"You can go now."

As Bugs and Daffy left the office, having to leave Jimmy behind because the Principal wanted to talk to him some more about his suspension, they could hear Coach Sam muttering about letting them get away too easy.

"So...what happens now?"

Bugs raked a nervous hand through his hair. "Now, I have to explain this to Ace and my parents."

Daffy leaned up to touch Bugs cheek, he waited until Bugs worried eyes met his calm ones. "We'll get through this. Don't worry."

* * *

Bugs parents were sympathetic and figured that losing his janitor privileges was more than enough punishment. Daffy was relieved when he found out that they didn't punish him, but Bugs was still pretty pissed at the circumstances.

Their relationship seemed to be going strong though they were still taking their time. Daffy wasn't sure how to get Bugs out of his funk, seeing as the last and only person he ever dated was out of pity (they became friends after though), Daffy was new to this whole thing. But he tried his best and Bugs was trying too, but he was still down.

He made it clear to Daffy that he appreciated his efforts by kissing him on his forehead or grabbing his hand and squeezing it even when they were in public. However, he still seemed to be feeling bad.

And then the Ellington sisters came to town.

It was just an average, wet and rainy day in Shadow Oaks and Daffy was over at Bugs' house, playing Uno with him and Ace. Then, the phone rang. Ace went to answer it, it seemed to be a lengthy phone call, but once he hung up, he didn't seem pleased.

Before either Bugs or Daffy could ask him what was wrong, Ace gave Bugs a tentative look before saying, "The Ellington sisters are moving here."

Bugs put his cards down, Daffy watched as they scattered across the table. He had a bad feeling in his gut, who were the Ellington sisters and why didn't the Chandlers like them?

As if reading his mind, Bugs explained, "They're just some annoying girls who are spoiled rotten. We can't really stand them. But for some reason are parents always force us to interact with them. I can see it now Ace, we may have to show them around."

"Maybe they won't be so bad." Daffy urged Bugs. "It would probably make you feel better to hang out with people from your childhood."

Bugs smiled tenderly at him. "I really doubt it Daffy, they aren't _normal_."

Daffy wrinkled his nose and gave Bugs a playful punch on the arm. "_You're_ not normal, but I still like you."

That earned him a gentle kiss on the cheek from Bugs.

Ace rolled his eyes at them. "Get a room you two." But he smirked, collecting the cards and shuffling them for the next game.

* * *

Daffy finally met the sisters at a Chandler party when Bugs' and Ace's parents were out of town, one fateful Saturday night.

Anna came and to both Bugs and Daffy's surprise, she and Ace spent most of the night flirting.

As Bugs was arguing with Zack, one of his garage band members, comparing Led Zeppelin and Rush and both making fairly good points as far as Daffy was concerned, Bugs cellphone rang.

His face twisted into a displeased grimace as he looked down at the number. He gave Daffy a quick kiss before saluting him and Zack, and disappeared to a quieter place.

Daffy sipped his punch and talked with Zack about cars, not that Daffy knew a lot about cars, but he did watch his father fix one from ruin once. He told an impressed Zack this who nodded appraisingly.

When Anna came to his side, she looked flushed and was trying to act like it wasn't obvious that she had been making out with Ace. And any other time he would have teased her and then celebrated with her about her crush no longer being unrequited, but it was the worried look on her face that made Daffy halt his teasing to follow her and see what it was that had gotten her so upset.

And there it was standing outside, talking to the Chandlers were two of the most beautiful girls both he and Anna had ever seen.

* * *

Bugs called Daffy as soon as he saw him peeking from the front porch. "Melanie, Seraphina, I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend."

Daffy dragged Anna with him and as soon as Ace saw her he pulled her close, taking off his letterman and placing it around her arms.

Daffy smiled at his boyfriend who slung an arm around Daffy's waist and pulled him close as well. He gave a friendly wave to the girls. "I'm guessing that you must be the Ellington sisters."

They nodded in unison. "My name's Melanie." The one with the purple streaks in her black hair announced.

"And my name is Seraphina." The one with the vampire red hair exclaimed.

"Are you girls enjoying yourselves?" Anna inquired, giving them a genuine smile.

"Well, the rain is a bit annoying." Melanie complained, "Do you remember when we used to see who could stay outside the longest without getting cold Bugs?" There was a twinkle in her eye when she looked Bugs' way that Daffy wished he didn't see.

He looked up at Bugs who shrugged. "Yes, Melanie and I also remember you always losing."

She shrugged as well. "You can't win 'em all."

"So, do you guys want to play Ping Pong inside or something? Bugs and I can't really leave our party guests unattended." Ace pointed out.

The sisters nodded and soon, they were all playing in the Chandler's game room where along with a Ping Pong table, there was Pac-Man and other arcade games and also some other game consoles, some that Daffy had never even heard of before.

Surprisingly, he ended up winning the Ping Pong match. When Bugs, Anna, Ace and the Ellington sisters asked him his game plan, he merely touched his temple and repeated "Strategy."

Unfortunately, throughout the night, Melanie's attempts at flirting with Bugs became less and less subtle. And it didn't matter how many times Bugs proved to be uninterested, it still caused a sickening feeling in Daffy's stomach. It didn't help that the twin girls looked like supermodels, what with their glorious hair, tall curvy bodies and perfectly straight teeth, it seemed as if they complemented the Chandlers quite well.

But still he reassured himself that he had nothing to worry about...except when he did...

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Hmm, I don't think Daffy likes Melanie much, but I'm thinking he should trust his instincts. Maybe. :)**

**I might post another chapter before Christmas, or at least I'll try to! **

**Stay safe, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Also if you want to a Paranormal Baffy story, feel free to check out my new fic "A Boy and His Ghost". :D**


	6. Subplot - Change of Heart

_**A/N: **_**Hello everyone! Happy Holidays! I wanted to add a little mini series into this story. I've never done this before, but I do like adding Sylvester and Tweety into my Baffy stories, because I think they are cute too and they complement the story. :)**

**Special thanks to my beta Harmony Valenka Smith for being awesome in general and a kick butt beta!**

**And thank you all for sticking with me and reading my fics. I appreciate it so much!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tory "Tweety" Lexington was a good soul, a kind person and a great neighbor. He always tried to be the best person he could be, and strongly believed that the right way to start your day was to put your best foot forward.

He also wasn't a bad student; his lowest GPA ever was a 3.5 and even then his teachers still loved him. His nickname in school was even "Sweetie Tweety".

He never got into fights and was second to the Chandlers (first popular people in school) on the popularity chain.

So why on earth was he being sent to detention with the roughest, toughest, thugs the school ever had, blamed for a violation of rules that he didn't commit? He had no idea.

But he was going to find out.

The blond boy knocked on the door of the classroom where his punishment awaited, frowning the whole time.

"Come in!" Yelled a voice way too cheerful for the situation.

Tweety twisted the door handle, walking in and preparing to sit down at a seat in the far back when he was stopped by a man sitting with at the teacher's desk.

"Well hello there Freshm- Tweety Lexington?"

When Tweety looked up with his sad blue eyes, he regretted it immediately. Because sitting there, ruffled ebony hair, surprise shining in his dark green eyes, and a hint of an amused smile on his lips was Mr. Cyrus, great teacher who was known for giving the School Board a heart attack because he never played by the rules and Tweety's (and a whole lot of girls') long time crush. In fact, as he stood up, towering over Tweety by a good couple of feet, Tweety could see that he was wearing an untucked white shirt, black pants and red All Star Converse Low Tops and couldn't stop the blush that rose to color his cheeks.

"Are you lost Tweety?" Mr. Cyrus asked, raising a dark eyebrow and folding his arms. He was the youngest teacher they had at the school and because he was closer to the students in age, a lot of them got along with him. Except Tweety who, after realizing that he had a crush on him, never took any one of his classes. Tweety wasn't a liar, especially not with himself. He knew that having a crush on his freaking teacher was not a path he wanted to go down.

"Uhh no, Sir. I was sent here."

Mr. Cyrus' emerald eyes widened in even more shock. "You? For what?"

"For pulling the fire alarm on Monday."

"Jeez, didn't think you had it in you." Mr. Cyrus said, Tweety didn't fail to notice the hint of interest in his tone.

"That's just the thing - I didn't do it. Someone set me up."

Mr. Cyrus raked a hand through his hair. "And now you're stuck here in Perdition. I'm telling ya, the people who run this school are a bunch of wackos."

Tweety couldn't help it - he laughed, feeling slightly better. "I agree."

Mr. Cyrus smiled, flashing his white teeth and giving Tweety heart palpitations at the same time. "Well, unfortunately, I have to keep you here until everything sorts itself out. Just be careful, detention isn't the kind of place a kid like you should spend his time."

Tweety nodded, but he felt sort of weird by Mr. Cyrus calling him a kid. Mr. Cyrus looked like he could be in his early twenties while Tweety was turning eighteen in two months. They weren't that far off…

"Umm thanks?" He muttered instead.

"You're welcome." The teacher smiled again. Tweety walked away before his heart made any more vicious contractions.

He found a seat next to a girl, Lola he thinks her name was? She's doodling something and when Tweety looked over to see what it was, he actually got awestruck. _She must be an art student, _he thought, _because that flower is pretty cool. _

"Right," Came Mr. Cyrus' voice from the front of the room, pulling Tweety from his thoughts "you all know why you're here. I'm not going to lie to you, I've spent my fair share of days in detention and I know it's not fun. You're all good students, maybe just misunderstood, so here's hoping you all do your time and never get sent here again."

_After an hour of having the students write in journals. It was time for everyone to leave. Mr. Cyrus goes over to Tweety who is still sitting down after everyone's already left._

"Tweety? You seem distracted." The teen almost jumped out of his seat. Mr. Cyrus was leaning against the desk beside him, watching him with concern.

Tweety's mind had gone to a place where he imagined Mr. Cyrus being the kind of student who got sent to detention regularly. He could sort of see it, after all, the teacher didn't really seem like he cared about school rules, but did his job teaching for the love of it and Tweety couldn't help but be impressed.

"Are you busy on Fridays?"

Tweety blinked. Was Mr. Cyrus asking him out? He had no idea how to answer. Then he just decided on the truth. "No not really."

The teacher smirked. "Really, you're a pretty popular student. I'm surprised."

"I study on Friday nights, Mr. Cyrus."

"Please call me Sylvester. Anyways, Tina, or you know her as Miss Russo, recommended you as a T.A. And I could really use one. Are you interested?" Mr. Cyrus bit his lip and looked away, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. He almost looked nervous. But he couldn't be, could he?

Without thinking, Tweety nodded. "Um, of course!" He might have said that a little too loud.

A wide grin formed on Mr. - Sylvester's face. "Also, it gets you out of detention."

"Then a hundred percent yes!" Tweety giggled. He knew he just broke his rule of getting too close to a teacher he liked, but one look at Sylvester before Tweety walked away and he figured that it could be a little fun. After all, all work and no play made Jack a dull boy. But he would find out who blamed him for the fire alarm incident. If it was the last thing he did...

* * *

_**A/N: **_**If you guys like this little bonus series subplot thing, feel free to let me know. I know it's a little late to post it in the middle of the story, but I assure you guys it will all blend sooner or later lol.**

**I wonder who tried to set Tweety up?**

**Have a magical day!**


	7. On the Road to Ruin

_**A/N: **_**Hello everyone! Once again, sorry for the long delay. I've been busy (as usual), with school, life and just a whole bunch of things in general. But I'm back and I wanted to thank you all for the reviews, favorites, follows, everything. You guys are so awesome! I mean, really, I love you guys!**

**Special thanks to my beta Harmony Valenka Smith for being so patient with me and helping out with the story!**

**I listened to a lot of Fall Out Boy when I was writing this, and I was also listening to a little of Ariana Grande (I don't know why but she always gets me in a Baffy mood). I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Thank you!**

* * *

"_My heart is like a stallion; they love it more when it's broken."_

"_Do you got room for one more troubled soul?"_

-'Alone Together' Fall Out Boy

* * *

Daffy despised hiking; it was just one of those activities that never appealed to him, like deep sea fishing or stamp collecting. He'd rather be at home reading a book or hanging with Anna, definitely not out in the sticky heat, being eaten alive by bugs and trying to find a place to rest his aching feet.

He wasn't even _that_ interested when Bugs asked him to come to the Chandler family's annual hiking trip up to Sarah's Peak, one of the most beautiful mountains in Shadow Oaks. They were hiking to the Chandler's lodge where they'd have hot cocoa and spend the night. It was very tempting, especially the idea of spending time with Bugs, Anna, Ace and their parents while being out of town for a little while. However, Daffy couldn't help being a little hesitant, after all, _hiking_ would still have to be involved.

"Daffy, you don't have to come if you don't want to. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable. Besides, I'll call you and text you as much as I can while I'm away. It would be as if I'd never left." Bugs' warm voice over the phone calmed Daffy a little.

Daffy smiled though Bugs couldn't see. "You're such a prince, you know that?"

"Yeah, and this prince isn't afraid to tell you that he's going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"And just what are you going to miss about me?" Bugs' signature cockiness shone through.

Daffy sighed, rolling his eyes tenderly. "Your inability to never shut up."

That earned him a laugh from Bugs, Daffy's smile grew bigger. It was a Friday night, Bugs was at home packing for the trip while Daffy was at home, flipping through the channels on t.v.

Anna would usually be with him, but her parents approved of her going on the trip with Ace and now she was busy packing too. So Daffy was going to have to spend a not-so exciting weekend with his parents. _Yay._

"I'm going to be _so_ bored." He complained out loud.

"I'm sure it won't be _that _bad. Your parents are probably dying to spend time with you." Bugs comforted.

"My mom is an interior designer and my dad collects rare comic books and yet the only fun thing we ever do is go to the supermarket." Daffy frowned.

Bugs chuckled. "Supermarkets are fun."

"Bugs, my dad talks to the fruit, which is embarrassing and yet... pretty entertaining actually."

"Ace can't go a minute without knocking something over. He once knocked down a whole shelf of laundry detergent because he wasn't paying attention. I swear he's a knucklehead."

It was Daffy's turn to laugh. "Ace, the loveable klutz."

After a few more shared stories about their supermarket woes, Bugs had to go because his mother wanted to speak with him. Daffy didn't think much of it and remained flipping channels, willing himself to finally decide on something to watch, when Bugs called again.

"Melanie's coming." Bugs declared miserably.

Daffy nearly dropped the phone. He didn't hate Melanie, but he definitely wasn't psyched by that news.

"What do you mean she's coming?" He groaned.

"My parents want her to come. In their eyes, she's totally normal and sane."

"And what about Seraphina?"

"She has the flu and so Melanie's going to be at home with no one to hang out with, at least that's what my mom said."

Daffy got a flash of Melanie and Bugs bonding over their childhood memories, and despite himself, he began to worry. "I don't want her hanging out with you-your brother!" Daffy bit his lip, what a terrible save.

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean, Melanie can be a bit...out there, and Ace may want to hang out with Anna without distractions." Daffy knew the lie sounded terrible, but either Bugs was really naive (he wasn't) or he didn't think much of it as he seemed to agree with Daffy.

"Yeah, Ace isn't going to be thrilled to hear about this."

"I'm sure." Internally, Daffy was panicking. The rational side of him, the side that wanted to give Melanie the benefit of the doubt, wanted to believe that there was no threat there, that she was seriously just someone who needed to grow out their childhood crush and that Bugs would surely shut down her advances. Yet, the other side of him, the part that worried ceaselessly and that was actually really instinctual and _correct _most times, told him that Melanie was more than just a pretty face, she was someone who could actually win Bugs' heart and that bothered Daffy.

After a few more minutes, where Bugs discussed how much he hated camping but could stand hiking, while Daffy tried to listen but was mostly just focusing on the anxiety coursing through his system, another thought came to Daffy's mind. _Go with them! _To keep an eye on Melanie and ensure that she didn't have Bugs all to herself.

"Bugs, I just thought of something. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Um, sure Daffy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really." He didn't give Bugs a chance to say anything else, he just ran to pack his things.

* * *

The next day as Anna and Melanie met the Chandlers at their house, where Bugs, Ace and Mr. and Mrs. Chandler packed one of their numerous cars with hiking stuff, they were all surprised to see Daffy jogging up the block with his bags.

"You're coming?" Bugs asked, barely keeping the happiness from his voice.

"Yep." Daffy smiled, chancing a quick glance over at Melanie.

Anna came to his side while Bugs took Daffy's gear. "Thought you hated hiking?" She whispered.

"I do. But I thought I'd come around to it."

"You sure a certain Ellington sister had nothing to do with that?"

Daffy blinked, Anna was _too_ perceptive at times. Then again, that's probably why they got along so well.

"Alright guys, we're heading out." Mr. Chandler announced. They all piled into the sedan. Ace sat beside Anna, while Daffy sat between Bugs and Melanie who was strangely silent through most of the drive.

It wasn't until they reached the hiking ground when she started recounting memories to Bugs of the time when she used to push him into the mud when they were six. For once, Bugs actually blushed, remembering. "You never left me alone back then." He mentioned.

"I can't leave you alone now." She responded.

Daffy frowned and Anna shot him a worried glance. "Melanie, do you know any road trip songs?"

"No?"

"Do you want to learn one? Because I'd be glad to teach you-"

Ace chimed in. "Okay, I think before things get heated, we should know that we're almost there so everyone just relax." He rubbed his girlfriend's arm soothingly, knowing that although Anna was a quiet girl, she also had a quick temper.

Daffy tried to think calming thoughts.

Soon they were all putting on their hiking gear. Anna helped Daffy with his while Melanie begged Bugs to help her with hers. Which, to Daffy's discontent, he did.

Mr. and Mrs. Chandler led the way, while Bugs and Ace argued over who should hold the map. Ace won two of the three rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors, so he was the one to read the map. Bugs didn't look as if he cared much.

After an hour, they stopped to take a break. Daffy was glad for that because they had reached a thicket and he really wanted to admire the earthy smell of the woods and the feeling of being surrounded by so many trees.

They walked for about half an hour before Melanie pointed out that she saw a particular moss covered rock before.

"What?" Bugs asked, incredulously.

"I'm telling you, we've passed it a few times." She restated.

"Alright, we're lost. Dammit Ace!" Bugs cursed.

Ace looked up from the map. "I'm not sure how, but she's right."

"Of course she's right! How many of those particular moss covered rocks do they have here, ones that look like that one specifically?" Bugs threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"It's okay." Anna placated. "We can just call your parents and tell them to come get us." She whipped out her cellphone and started dialing, except there was an obnoxious beeping sound and then Anna announced that she had no signal.

They all checked their phones and had the no signal icon pop up.

"Well, guys we can't stay here kicking ourselves. We have to do something." Ace said.

"It's getting dark." Anna mentioned.

Daffy put his backpack down. "Then we have to stop moving. We'll only get more lost."

"He's right," Bugs agreed. "Maybe someone will find us. I mean civilization has got to be somewhere."

Ace frowned. "Yeah, except Mom and Dad wanted us to have a private hiking ground. No one's allowed up here. But I'm sure they've noticed we're missing. Maybe if you just gave the map to me in the first place instead of wasting all this time, we wouldn't be in this predicament Bugs."

"Don't start with me Ace. If I had given you the map sooner, we'd just be even more lost than we are now!"

"Arguing isn't going to solve anything." Daffy declared. "We're lost. It's done, it happened. No use crying over it."

"Daffy's right. We need to think about survival." Said Anna.

"We have to stick together." Melanie confirmed.

They all found a place to sit down. After a couple of hours and no sign of being rescued yet, they began to think about their lives and all the wrongs they'd like to make right.

"Ace, I'm sorry that I argue with you sometimes. The truth is, no matter how much of a pain you are. I'm happy that you're my brother." Bugs confessed.

"I'm sorry I'm hard on you. You're a great brother, believe me. I just want what's best for you." Ace said, patting Bugs' back.

Anna made eye contact with Ace and they smiled, sharing the same loving glance.

Bugs leaned over to kiss Daffy's forehead. And that was enough, for now.

"I'm sorry." Melanie admitted. Everyone stopped to stare at her.

"I'm sorry Daffy, I-I know that I keep flirting with Bugs. But to be honest with you, I know that he doesn't return my feelings. I guess, he was someone from my past and I wanted to hold on to that. I never meant to impose. I see how much he loves you and I can't see myself getting in between that."

Daffy's jaw dropped, it took him a while to find the words before he found his composure. "It's okay Melanie. I forgive you."

Ace jumped up. "Okay, group hug?"

And it was probably one of the best ideas he had in a long time.

* * *

They were found by Mr. and Mrs. Chandler soon. Apparently, their parents had put a tracker in both Ace and Bugs' phone, just in case.

They got to the lodge where they had hot chocolate, watched Cupcake Wars (Bugs' favorite show, he was reluctant to admit), and where Daffy and Anna actually taught Melanie to play Tic Tac Toe.

Finally, before they all went to their respective rooms, Ace stopped to say: "We will never ever speak about what happened in the woods today, okay?"

Bugs snickered. ""Okay. Mr. Marshmallow." Ace blushed, Anna hugged him and before they knew it, they were all stuck in another group hug.

"The amount of love in this room makes me uncomfortable." Melanie confessed, but she grinned as she said it and Daffy figured that she wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate it! Fun fact: Melanie's name was supposed to be Melody but somewhere that didn't process in my brain and I ended up writing Melanie (maybe because of Melanie Martinez? IDK). She's supposed to be kind of goth, and I know she's annoying. I'm actually basing her after a friend I once had. (And no relation to Melanie Martinez except the first name, because Melanie Martinez is awesome.) **

**Once again, thanks for reading! Love you guys!**


End file.
